finaltestticfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Finaltesttic Wiki
the most used D'ata to enter the university' # F'ull Name' 2. Birthdate 3. Nationality Example of information system. * the one that the Banks Your purpose Save the data of the users who arrive to deposit money to the bank, to increase an account or to decrease.their inputs or entries are the names of the people, the number of cash entering or leaving the bank. The processes perform additions, subtraction of large quantities of users control information. Their outputs or products are the net cash that The user in the bank has what he has done. money or if you remove a software or hadware type Requires one that supports text, numbers that subtract, summation, unsoftware that takes control of all the users. People intervene in the sistemalas people who go to deposit your money to the bank, companies that have accounts there in the bank. * computer systems (messenger) (social networks) its purpose Coming to people from all over the world, for example: people who nominate their relatives some time ago. are your inputs or inputs the information that a user sends to another user text data, numbers. processes effected what it does is send information to a user in real time or also when a user is not online (connected). your outputs or products the information that reaches the other user after sending it. type of hardware or software requires one that is able to send information to a certain user in real time that receives text, user information. people intervene in the system The people who use the system intervene to send the information to another person. computer system (the one in the schools) education * its purpose its purpose is to store the personal data of people who are going to study in that place (establishment) to see how many students the establishment has personal data of the person as age, previous studies. your inputs or inputs the personal data of the people who will study in the establishment, number of ages, dates of birth, control of payment. processes effected takes control of payments to the month of establishment, with how many people account in place (students) your outputs or products the number of people who study during the week and the number of people who have paid and who do not. type of software or hadware requires one that receives text, numbers, a number of layers of calculating how many people have already paid and how many do not people intervenes in the system the students, the parents The Organization Using technology to manage and improve processes, both within a company and externally with suppliers and customers, is the ultimate goal. The buzzwords of technology such as "business process reengineering", "business process management" and "business resource planning" have to do with the continuous improvement of these business procedures and the integration of technology with them. Companies that expect to gain an advantage over their competitors are very focused on this component of information systems. T''he last component in an information systems is the process'' The Process A process is a series of steps carried out to achieve a desired result or objective. The role of information systems These components collect, store, organize and distribute data throughout the organization. In fact, we could say that one of the functions of information systems is to take data and turn it into information, and then transform it into organizational knowledge. in 1960 the company started using computers first computers # IBM 704 Mainframe (Atribución: Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory) # IBM 704 Mainframe (Copyright: Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory) The Internet Invented for the first time in 1969, Internet was confined to use by universities, government agencies and researchers for many years. Ethics # it could give a kind of fraud # use the systems for bad purposes # use information against people. Walmart success One of the keys to this success was the implementation of Retail Link, a supply chain management system. This system, only when it was initially implemented in the mid-1980s, allowed Walmart suppliers to directly access the levels of inventory and sales information of your products in any of the most of ten thousand Walmart stores. By using Retail Link, providers can analyze how well your products are sold in one or more Walmart stores, with a variety of reporting options. In addition, Walmart requires that providers use Retail Link to manage their own levels of Inventory. If a supplier considers that their products are being sold too fast, you can use Retail Link to ask Walmart to raise the inventory levels of your products. This has essentially allowed him to Walmart "hire" thousands of product managers, all which have a great interest in the products they are administering. East Revolutionary approach to managing inventory has enabled Walmart continue to reduce prices and respond quickly to the forces of market. Walmart case What is Retail Link? "It's a website" developed for you and our Walmart associates. Benefits # Support in decision making # Suppliers and Purchases can analyze with the same information # Access to see the invoices that are paid (prior validation) # Have the option to enter the auction when the buyer requires it # Monitoring consumer behavior to make decisions and "Sales Strategies". Sales forecasts # Know the distribution of Purchase Orders # Service level and delivery time # Ease # Share reports with users of your own company Types of Reports Customized Predefined And now with Retail Link, you can save time and cost for the electronic exchange of purchase orders and vouchers (EDI). To obtain Retail Link It is important to comply with each of the instructions, otherwise the documentation will be rejected delaying access. Instructions Fill out the contract forms (by machine or handwritten). The legal representative must sign the contract on all the pages of the Contract without forgetting to put the date. Once the contract is signed, you must DELIVER IT TO YOUR BUYER. Contract Format The Contract consists of the following formats: Contract English-Spanish Employment Verification To print the Contract you must select File, print. To enter Retail Link it is necessary to review the following equipment specifications that are required on your computer Frequently asked questions for Retail Link courses How do I learn to use Retail Link? Now you have the possibility to learn to use Retail Link through online courses that you can consult at the moment and the times you require, it will only depend on you. The classroom course is no longer available. To enter the training it is important that you have your Retail Link personal username and password. Enter with your personal user and in the "Site Map" find the "Retail Link Learning Center" that offers you: online courses, manuals and other support tools, in addition to the "Auto Guide" -Learning "that will help you locate the information depending on the topic you need to know. Some examples of the online courses you will find are: Supplier performance scorecard (Self-service and Sam's) Forecast (Self-service) Report 80-20 (Self-service) Increase and Sale Report (Self-service) SWAS / CWAC (Self-service and Sam's) Purchase orders and service level (Self-service) Sales and inventories by store or club (Self-service, Sam's or Suburbia) Other topics on tools, creation and administration of reports. How do I get my own Retail Link user? If your company already has an administrator user, you must contact him, he will be responsible for requesting all additional users via the system through his user. The additional user will be sent by email in approximately 7 business days and there is no cost. Each user must have a user id and a private password, which should not be shared as this would be a violation of the legal agreement signed with Retail Link and if this situation is identified, the company will be sanctioned by giving it down from the system. LEARNING # different websites to make maps # edit my website # make smart art width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo ¿No estás seguro por dónde comenzar? * Revisa Ayuda:Comenzando este wiki para conocer algunos consejos * Si eres un novato respecto a los wikis, revisa Ayuda:Empezando Las imágenes y videos son una gran manera de atraer lectores a tu wiki. ¡No olvides colocar uno u otro! __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación